


Petite princesse

by MarieLaTerrible



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieLaTerrible/pseuds/MarieLaTerrible
Summary: Papa a demandé à Princesse de faire sa valise : elle et Goupix vont partir vivre dans un château pendant que Papa part à la recherche du dragon qui a emporté Maman. Fanfiction inspirée de la chanson "Petite Princesse" de La Grande Sophie.





	Petite princesse

\- Dis Papa, où est-ce qu'on va ?  
\- Dans un joli château, ma Princesse.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que tu es une princesse.  
\- Et tu vas venir avec moi ?

L'homme s'agenouille devant la petite fille. Il doit avoir dans les trente-cinq ou quarante ans. Il a les mêmes yeux clairs et le même menton que la petite fille debout devant lui dans sa robe rose. Son visage est ravagé par les soucis et les larmes, et l'alliance de sa femme pend à son cou au bout d'une chaîne en or.  
\- Je suis désolé, ma petite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi. Mais je vais venir te rendre visite souvent.  
\- C'est à cause de ton travail que tu peux pas venir ?

Il grimace et porte la main à ses yeux, dissimulant quelques larmes qu'il ravale le plus rapidement possible.  
\- Oui ma Princesse, c'est à cause de mon travail. Viens maintenant, il faut préparer ta valise.  
La petite fille sourit dans ses boucles blondes – les mêmes cheveux que sa maman – et elle lance un joyeux :  
\- D'accord !  
Elle s'élance vers sa chambre, guillerette, dans un froufrou de jupes, ses petits pieds frappant de toute leur force les marches de l'escalier.  
Quelqu'un sonne à la porte.

* * *

\- Dis Papa, c'était qui à la porte ?  
Elle vient de descendre l'escalier, enroulée dans une cape brodée de fausse hermine, une couronne en plastique doré sur la tête, un goupix dans les bras. Le père dissimule promptement un papier qui se trouve sur la table.  
\- C'était le Chevalier Dupuis. Il vient de m'apprendre que le dragon qui a mangé Maman a finalement été tué.  
\- Super !  
La petite fillette danse autour de la table, tenant son goupix à bout de bras.  
\- Et il a sorti Maman du ventre du dragon ? Et Maman va revenir nous rejoindre !  
\- Écoute...  
La petite fille s'arrête et se rapproche de son père.  
\- Ramener Maman va être beaucoup plus long que prévu.

Elle devient sombre et sérieuse tout à coup.  
\- C'est comme pour Danny ? Il faut faire une quête longue et terrifiante avec des fées et des magiciens ?  
\- Oui ma puce, c'est comme pour Danny.  
L'enfant tire de sa poche un dessin représentant une princesse avec un goupix tout en haut d'un château. En bas, souriant largement, il y a un roi aux yeux clairs, une reine aux cheveux blonds, et un énorme typhlosion.  
\- Regarde Papa ! J'ai fait le dessin de quand tu auras fini ton travail. C'est moi et toi et Maman et Danny dans le château ! Tous ensemble comme avant !  
\- C'est très bien ma chérie, répond le père en serrant sa fille dans ses bras. C'est très bien, ma Princesse. Tu as fini ta valise ?  
\- Oui !  
Elle remonte les escaliers en courant et en chantant.

* * *

Quelques heures de route plus tard, ils parviennent enfin à un grand bâtiment avec plusieurs étages. Des gens et des pokémons vont et viennent dans toutes les directions.  
\- Wha, c'est grand ! s'exclame la fillette blonde aux yeux clairs.  
\- C'est ton château, répond le père.  
\- Et c'est qui tous ces gens ?  
\- Ce sont tes serviteurs : majordomes, maîtres d'hôtel, suivantes, et ainsi de suite.  
Elle penche la tête de côté et s'étonne.  
\- Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas pour m'accueillir ?  
\- Parce qu'ils sont très occupés, ma Princesse.  
\- Les grandes personnes sont toujours trop occupées !  
\- Il faut s'occuper de tes pokémons royaux, ma Princesse. Et de ta collection royale de poupées, et de ton parc d'attraction royal, et plein d'autres choses encore.

Elle sourit largement.  
\- Je pourrai les voir quand ?  
\- Quand ça sera prêt. Pour le moment tu dois d'abord vivre quelques temps au château.  
\- Mais je vais m'ennuyer toute la journée sans toi, Papa !  
Il l'attire vers lui et plante son regard dans le sien.  
\- Il y a d'autres petites princesses dans le château, ma chérie. Mais la seule vraie, c'est toi. Alors, pour savoir que c'est toi la vraie, ils doivent garder toutes les princesses ensemble dans le château, et leur faire des tests, pour savoir qui est la vraie. Mais moi je sais que c'est toi la vraie, ma Princesse.

La petite fille sourit un peu moins.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vais avoir comme tests ?  
\- Des prises de sang, pour vérifier que tu es bien de sang royal. Et ils vont te mettre dans une grande machine, qui va regarder dans ton corps pour savoir si tu as bien la Fleur de Lys dans ton cœur.  
\- Et ça fait pas mal ?  
Elle tremble et serre contre elle le goupix.  
\- Non ma chérie, c'est une machine magique. Ça ne fait pas mal.  
Elle réfléchit quelques instants.  
\- D'accord, Papa. N'oublie pas de venir me voir !

* * *

\- Dis Papa, pourquoi tout est blanc ?  
La petite désigne les rideaux de la chambre, les murs, les draps du lit.  
\- Même mes femmes de chambre sont habillées en blanc ! Je suis une Princesse ! Je veux de la couleur ! Et ils veulent pas s'habiller avec de la couleur !  
\- Tu n'es pas encore couronnée, ma Princesse.  
\- Pff, c'est nul.

Elle croise les bras sur sa poitrine.  
\- C'est quand qu'ils me la donnent la couronne ?  
\- Ils doivent d'abord la fabriquer à ta taille, ma Princesse.  
\- Et c'est quand qu'ils changent les couleurs ? Tout est en blanc c'est moche !  
\- Parce que le blanc est la couleur de la pureté, ma Princesse. C'est pour dire que c'est le château de la pureté, c'est le nom de ton château, ma Princesse.  
\- Et ben quand je serai couronnée et que les gens feront ce que je dis, je veux en faire un château rose !  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma Princesse.

* * *

\- Dis Papa, tu me racontes encore ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?  
\- Les gens que tu as sauvés avec les chevaliers, cette semaine !  
Elle lui sourit dans ses boucles blondes.  
\- Et après on ira jouer au parc avec Goupix !  
\- Mais Princesse, il pleut, Goupix n'aime pas la pluie !

Elle a un air désappointé.  
\- Bon, c'est pas grave alors ! On va jouer à l'intérieur à la balle avec Goupix !  
\- Tu ne veux pas jouer à la poupée ?  
Elle baisse les yeux et fait la moue.  
\- Papa, ma poupée est cassée. Je l'ai prêtée aux fausses princesses et elles lui ont arraché les jambes.  
\- Je t'en ai rapporté une neuve.  
\- C'est vrai Papa ? Montre-la moi ! Je veux la voir ! Montre-moi !  
Elle arrache le papier autour du paquet.  
\- Elle est super jolie ! Merci beaucoup Papa !  
\- Et celle-là, Danny ne risque pas de lui brûler les cheveux !

Le visage de l'enfant s'assombrit.  
\- Retrouve vite Danny, Papa, d'accord ? Il me manque...  
Elle serre sa nouvelle poupée contre elle.  
\- Si ça pouvait faire rentrer Danny à la maison, je lui donnerais à brûler tous les cheveux de toutes mes poupées royales de quand je serai couronnée Princesse.

* * *

\- Dis Papa, pourquoi mes cheveux ils tombent ?  
Le père prend Princesse sur les genoux.  
\- Ce sont les autres princesses, ma chérie. Elles sont jalouses. Elles t'ont lancé un mauvais sort.  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ?  
Ses grands yeux clairs se remplissent de larmes.  
\- Je vais t'acheter des faux cheveux.  
\- Ça sert à rien ! Mes cheveux sont partis !  
\- Comme ça, tu seras toujours la plus jolie.  
\- Mais mes cheveux sont partis !

Il prend la petite fille tout contre lui et la serre dans ses bras.  
\- Ils vont repousser, ma Princesse. Ils vont repousser. En attendant je vais te rapporter des perruques, des faux cheveux, et tu ne le diras pas aux autres filles.  
Elle sèche ses larmes.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Comme ça, elles vont croire que c'est tes vrais cheveux qui sont revenus, et elles seront jalouses !  
Elle rit et se jette sur son goupix.  
\- Tu as entendu, Goupix ? Toutes les filles vont être jalouses de moi ! Parce que c'est moi la vraie Princesse !

* * *

\- Papa...  
\- Oui Princesse ?  
\- J'aimerais un wattouat...  
\- Dès que je le pourrai, ma Princesse. En attendant, j'ai retrouvé le roselia de Maman. Tiens, voilà sa Pokéball.

* * *

\- Papa...  
\- Oui Princesse ?  
\- Rosie me reconnaît plus. Elle ne fait plus les tours qu'elle faisait avant.  
La petite fille est en train de coiffer l'une de ses nombreuses perruques, fixée sur une grosse balle en mousse par des épingles à grosse tête.  
\- Rosie est triste, ma Princesse, tout comme toi. Maman lui manque. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est plus comme avant.  
\- Tout redeviendra comme avant quand Maman sera rentrée ?  
\- Oui ma Princesse. Tout redeviendra comme avant.

* * *

La petite fille joue silencieusement avec le goupix, le wattouat et la roselia. Elle porte une robe bleue sur des jupons de tulle blancs, et des souliers noirs. Elle a un serre-tête noir avec un ruban noir dessus, et un tablier blanc. Sa perruque est longue et lui tombe dans les reins.  
\- Merci pour ce nouveau costume, Papa !  
\- Mais de rien ma Princesse. C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour toi.  
Elle continue d'habiller ses trois pokémons avec des rubans, des chapeaux, et toutes sortes d'accessoires.  
\- Dis Papa, je pourrai avoir une tenue de danseuse pour Rosie ?  
\- Tout ce que tu voudras, ma chérie.

Elle brosse en arrière la tête du goupix, du plat de la main, et finalement, pose la question qui lui brûle les lèvres.  
\- Papa, j'ai regardé les images que les magiciens ont fait de l'intérieur de mon corps.  
\- C'était intéressant ?  
Le regard du père s'est soudain assombri.  
\- Il y a une grande tache à côté de mon cœur. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
\- C'est la Fleur de Lys, ma Princesse. Ça veut dire que tu es une vraie Princesse.  
\- C'est bien alors ?  
Il serre la petite contre lui, larmes aux yeux.  
\- Oui ma Princesse, c'est très bien.

* * *

\- Papa !  
Le père accourt. Sa fille est étendue sur une table, en chemise de nuit ouverte derrière, et elle se bat contre les femmes en blanc qui l'entourent.  
\- Papa ! J'ai peur !  
\- Je suis là ma Princesse !  
Il serre très fort la main de sa fille dans la sienne.  
\- Papa, j'ai peur ! La dame de chambre, la méchante, elle a dit que j'allais crever ! Elle a dit ça !  
\- Mais non ma Princesse ! Ne dis pas ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai !  
\- Papa, ils veulent me prendre la Fleur de Lys ! Je veux pas ! Elle est à moi !  
\- Ils ne vont pas te la prendre, ma Princesse.  
\- Ils ont dit qu'ils allaient l'enlever !  
L'un des hommes en robe verte s'approche du père et lui parle à l'oreille. Le père lui répond d'un air fâché, et l'homme en vert s'éloigne.

\- Il a dit quoi le magicien ?  
\- Il a dit qu'il faut prendre la Fleur de Lys pour faire ta couronne avec. C'est seulement comme ça que tu pourras être la Princesse du château, la seule, la vraie.  
\- Mais j'ai peur !  
\- Je lui ai demandé de décaler l'opération. Pour que tu puisses te préparer.  
\- Il faut absolument le faire ?  
\- Oui ma Princesse. Sinon, tu ne seras jamais une vraie Princesse.  
\- J'ai peur...

* * *

\- Et après, qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?  
Princesse serre contre elle Goupix et Wattouat. Rosie la roselia se tient au soleil, près de la fenêtre de la chambre.  
\- Après, tu vas t'endormir.  
\- Mais je vais faire des cauchemars !  
Le vieux monsieur en robe verte a une grosse moustache et des petits yeux rieurs derrière ses lunettes rondes.  
\- Tu ne vas pas faire le moindre rêve, ni bon, ni mauvais.  
\- Mais si je m'endors pas ?

L'homme en robe verte rit.  
\- Nous avons des machines pour surveiller que tu dors bien, et des potions magiques pour que tu continues de dormir jusqu'à la fin de l'extraction.  
L'air pas très convaincu, la petite fille tente une autre question.  
\- Et la Fleur de Lys ? Je pourrai voir à quoi elle ressemble ? Dis, Monsieur le Magicien, je pourrai voir la Fleur de Lys ?  
\- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça !  
\- Bien sûr ! Elle grandit dans mon corps quand même ! Je veux la voir ! Elle est à moi !

L'homme en vert se caresse le menton.  
\- Et bien... j'imagine que nous pouvons la mettre temporairement dans un bocal avec une potion spéciale... Mais tu ne pourras pas la garder dans ta chambre.  
\- Bien sûr que non ! s'exclame la petite avec un air d'évidence.  
\- Ah, ton papa t'a dit qu'il fallait ensuite la mettre dans le feu !  
\- Évidemment !  
Elle plonge le visage dans la laine du wattouat.  
\- Si on la met pas dans le feu, on pourra jamais la forger pour en faire ma couronne de princesse.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, quand les hommes en robe verte emportent Princesse, elle ne pleure pas.  
\- Tu vois Papa, je suis une fille courageuse.  
\- C'est très bien, Princesse.  
\- Mais dis-moi, Papa, Maman et Danny, ils vont vraiment revenir ?  
Le père détourne les yeux.  
\- C'est pas grave Papa, si le dragon les a mangés. Depuis le temps, je me disais bien, ils peuvent pas s'être perdus, ils seraient déjà rentrés à la maison.  
Elle sourit alors qu'un homme en vert approche un masque de son visage.  
\- À tout à l'heure, Papa, dit Princesse en fermant les yeux.

* * *

\- Je suis désolé, Monsieur Lecat, elle ne s'en est pas sortie.  
Le chirurgien-chef enlève ses lunettes rondes. Ses petits yeux ne sont plus rieurs du tout, et sa moustache a l'air de pendre pitoyablement.  
\- Le cancer a été plus fort qu'elle.  
L'homme aux yeux clairs se met à pleurer. Goupix, Wattouat et Rosie se serrent contre ses jambes pour le réconforter.  
\- Je... d'abord ma femme, tuée par mon propre typhlosion. Puis Danny, que j'ai dû faire euthanasier. Et maintenant Marylin...  
Il pleure au milieu du couloir de l'Hôpital Sainte-Pureté. Les infirmières et les médecins ne tournent même pas la tête. Malgré le temps, ils ne se sont pas habitués.  
\- C'était une courageuse petite Princesse, dit une infirmière. Et vous avez été pour elle un père formidable.


End file.
